


A Media Luz

by lonny_s_dwelf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonny_s_dwelf/pseuds/lonny_s_dwelf
Summary: Mycroft Holmes se ve inmerso en una situación algo complicada que lo llevará a comisaría. Allí, un aun subinspector Lestrade procede a interrogarleEste fic participa en el reto de San Valentín del grupo Mystrade 4 real de Facebook





	

**A MEDIA LUZ**

 

En esos momentos odiaba su vida. Entendía que parte de sus obligaciones al estar al frente de uno de los departamentos más importantes del gobierno, algo clasificado, era encargarse de recibir, negociar y hasta proporcionar diversión a cualquier invitado especial. Era una norma no escrita dentro del gabinete, algo que siempre había logrado evadir por estar demasiado ocupado haciendo un sinfín de cosas distintas. A veces eran elecciones en el lado este del planeta, otras seguir una importante reunión con sus amigos de los Emiratos Árabes o hasta simular una rutinaria cita médica. Pero ahora ninguna de esas excusas había tenido respuesta, no cuando la invitación hacia su persona había sido tan directa. Demasiado directa.

  
Mycroft Holmes debía haber previsto que algo así le sucedería un día u otro, pero, pudiendo escoger, habría optado por cualquier otra opción que no fuera estar justamente ahí. El señor Nishisaka, uno de los tipos más influyentes de la sociedad nipona, así como un digno magnate en la industria tecnológica, había aceptado la discreta invitación de la nueva PM para una reunión que, en principio, les había dado la oportunidad de ampliar el contrato que tenían con ellos otros cinco años más. Hasta ahí, todo había ido sobre ruedas, más cuando todo el tema del Brexit los había colocado en una posición tan delicada como difícil, respecto al resto del mundo. Francamente, Mycroft jamás se habría definido como un hombre ingenuo, todo lo contrario, pero lo que siguió inmediatamente después se podría clasificar como la broma más pesada que el destino le tenía guardada.

  
\- ¡Vamos señor Holmes! – le gritó Nishisaka, desde el otro lado de la mesa, y con signos evidentes de alta embriaguez - ¡Diviértase! ¡Hay chicas para todos! – el pelirrojo, tal y como había estado haciendo las dos últimas horas desde que estaba en el lugar, simuló una sonrisa cómplice, aunque realmente era amarga. Sabía de sobras la fama de perversión que tenían los empresarios japoneses, algo que nunca había sido un prejuicio, más si beneficiaba a sus intereses, pero lo que no podía soportar era ser parte de ello. Mirara donde mirara, sólo podía ver jovencitas ligeras de ropa, moviendo sus cuerpos al son de una música estrambótica, mientras tipos de traje se mezclaban con otros de baja calaña, compitiendo por llamar su atención. Se acabó su enésima copa para llamar la atención de un camarero.

  
\- Por favor, tráigame otro de estos, pero que sea doble – dijo zarandeando el vaso vacío, convenciéndose a sí mismo que aquello sólo lo podría soportar borracho.

  
Miró su reloj de bolsillo, con más dificultad de la esperada. Era cerca de la media noche, lo que significaba que le quedaban unas dos horas más de tortura, a no ser que algo extraordinario pasara.  
Y pasó, al menos por un momento.

  
Un hombre de mirada penetrante y apoyado en la barra parecía no quitarle el ojo de encima, eso, o tenía mucho interés en lo que estaba pasando en su mesa, algo más verosímil vista la pobre opinión que tenía Mycroft sobre sí mismo y su aspecto. Nunca se había considerado un hombre guapo, aunque la elegancia que demostraba en su día a día dijera lo contrario. Chasqueó la lengua, repentinamente asqueado, para aceptar de buen grado la copa que el camarero le ofrecía, devolviéndole la mirada fija al hombre. Él no era un hombre que se dejara intimidar con facilidad, menos por alguien que prefería tomar distancia. Aún la media luz que los rodeaba, y que creaba ese ambiente de intimidad tan necesario en ese tipo de sitios, podía decir que era un hombre guapo, atractivo, algo que aumentaba su pelo canoso y sus ojos brillantes. Bebió su copa en tres tragos, viendo las reacciones del desconocido, pues no dejaban de llamarle poderosamente la atención, sobre todo por parecer demasiado interesado en mirar a su alrededor, como si estuviera esperando algo, o a alguien. No le gustaba, más cuando rechazó las atenciones de una de las jóvenes del bar. Mycroft dejó el vaso abruptamente encima de la mesa y volvió a mirar su reloj, ahora con más dificultad si cabe, pues apenas y podía ver nada. Suponía que casi era la una menos cuarto. 45 minutos sin beber ni coquetear con nadie. Debían irse de inmediato.

  
\- Señor Nishisaka, señor Omaeda, siento mucho interrumpir todo esto, pero… - se paró un momento, desviando su mirada hacia el hombre, pero ya no lo vio. Lo buscó con la mirada con rapidez, o todo lo rápido que su estado alterado podía – creo sinceramente que debemos irnos ahora mismo – los dos empresarios japoneses, más interesados en las atenciones de dos jovencitas muy voluntariosas, ignoraron por completo la petición de Mycroft pues, ¿cómo iban a interrumpir su diversión, ya tan cerca del apogeo? El pelirrojo, por su parte, empezó a impacientarse. Sabía que estaba a punto de pasar algo, lo sentía, y no podía dejar que esos dos idiotas se vieran mezclados en un escándalo. Demasiados en poco tiempo ya – _Watashi wa basho ni haruka ni yoi o-dzure shite kudasai_ (Por favor, les llevaré a un sitio mejor) – pronunció en un perfecto japonés, algo impaciente.

  
_\- Kokode wa hijo ni yoku arimasu_ (Estamos muy bien aquí) – replicó Omaeda por boca de su superior, más ocupado en besar a una de las chicas que en preocuparse por ese hombre que sólo había estado bebiendo. Mycroft se enderezó, aflojando el nudo de su corbata por pura rabia. Agarró su teléfono móvil y mandó un mensaje a Anthea, solicitando que viniera a buscarlo a la dirección indicada. Tenía cinco minutos.

  
Cinco minutos insuficientes.

  
Antes que pudiera darse cuenta de la situación, una bandada de policías tomó todo el local, a base de gritos, empujones y algún que otro disparo, obligando a todo el mundo a permanecer de rodillas, con la cabeza agachada y sin decir nada. Mycroft no dudó en tirarse al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza, mientras escuchaba los gritos de pánico de las chicas y los miles de cristales rompiéndose a su alrededor. Era una redada en toda regla, lo que los colocaría en una posición muy delicada respecto a su futuro. ¿Cómo podrían lidiar con la policía en una situación semejante y demostrar que su presencia allí era meramente casual? Aunque era la verdad, no dejaba de ser un argumento muy utilizado y lo último que quería en esos momentos era utilizar sus conexiones.

  
Cuando todo pareció calmarse un poco, dándole la oportunidad de incorporarse, observó a sus dos invitados aun agachados, temblorosos y al borde del llanto al igual que las chicas a su lado. No era para menos, pues aquello había sido casi sacado de una película. Al sentarse y apoyarse en la pared que tenía a su espalda, pudo observar que la sala, antes a media luz, gozaba de algo más de claridad, aunque atestada de agente uniformados, yendo de un lado para otro con lo que parecían pruebas y detenidos esposados. En esos momentos odiaba más que nunca haber aceptado ir a ese local, haberse visto obligado a seguirles el juego a esos dos hombres que no paraban de gimotear asustados aún. Suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en la superficie justo para ver de nuevo al hombre de la barra justo delante de él. Se le veía distinto, vestido con un chaleco antibalas y dando instrucciones, señalando hacia la parte más privada del local con la convicción de quién saber de lo que habla. Debía haberlo imaginado: era un policía, quizás de esos encubiertos. Y si estaban ahí no era por una simple riña. Definitivamente odiaba su vida en esos momentos.

  
\- Subinspector Lestrade, hemos encontrado un cargamento de armas en la parte trasera y restos de un alijo de droga que estaban intentado tirar por el retrete – el hombre asintió, agarrando una bolsa plastificada que contenía restos de un polvo blanco identificable. Parecía que la operación había salido redonda.

  
\- ¿Han podido detenerlos a todos? – el policía dudó en un primer momento, para luego negar con la cabeza inmediatamente después.

  
\- Creemos que un par podrían haberse escapado por la parte trasera, la que da al callejón – Greg pareció confundido, frunciendo el ceño. Aquello no era en lo que habían quedado.

  
\- Di instrucciones precisas de controlar cada acceso y cada puerta, especialmente la trasera, Dimmock – el joven bajó levemente el rostro, agarrando la bolsa de nuevo.

  
\- Los atraparemos, señor. No pueden haber ido muy lejos – el joven parecía confiar en lo que decía, por lo que Greg asintió, girándose hacia el resto del local para observar cómo sus hombres trabajaban, jugando ligeramente con la bolsa que tenía entre manos.

  
Se sentía frustrado, pues había dedicado mucho tiempo en aquella operación como para que se le escaparan dos tipos, cuya identidad desconocía. Había pasado noches en vela estudiando los detalles de la operación, paseándose por ese club hasta ser asiduo e, incluso, interaccionando con las chicas y los clientes. Y todo eso para acabar con dos tipos huidos. Suspiró caminando por la sala, observando cómo su equipo reunía a todos los asistentes en una zona, mientras él frotaba su pelo plateado nerviosamente. Debía pensar en dónde podrían ir ese par antes que salieran de la ciudad, porque eso mismo sería lo que harían en cuanto pudieran. Por eso volvió a acercarse a Dimmock para darle instrucciones precisas de cómo debían cerrar cualquier salida, dándole una pequeña lista de lugares frecuentes donde podían ir a pedir ayuda.

  
Fue entonces que sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de aquél misterioso hombre trajeado. Parecía fuera de lugar en un sitio como ese, como si no perteneciera a él, pero no sería el primer hombre de clase alta que disfrutara desenvolviéndose en los bajos fondos de la ciudad. Abrió ligeramente su boca, sin dejar de mirarlo. Algunos de sus hombres se habían acercado al grupo, empezando a llevárselos del local para interrogarlos en comisaría, sea cual fuera su condición social, lo que le dio la oportunidad de seguirlo con la mirada hasta que hubo desaparecido.

* * *

 

\- Me gustaría hablar con su superior – exigió Mycroft, viéndose empujado dentro de una de los tantas celdas que había en la parte baja de New Scotland Yard – Están cometiendo un grave error y… - pero no pudo acabar de hablar, pues el policía en cuestión le cerró la puerta en la cara.

  
\- Mycroft Holmes… esto no fue nada divertido – dijo Omaeda, sentado detrás de él y con signos inequívocos de estar a punto de vomitarle encima. El pelirrojo lo miró de lado, bastante hastiado.

  
\- ¿Ve acaso que me esté riendo? – Nishikawa dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado, totalmente borracho e ido. ¿Podían ir peor las cosas?

  
\- Debe hacer algo al respecto, señor Holmes – replicó Omaeda con veneno en cada palabra que pronunciaba – O resuelve esto o el trato de la empresa de mi señor con su país queda anulado – sí, definitivamente podían ir a peor.

  
Volvió a girarse, apoyando su frente en la puerta de acero intentando tranquilizarse por un momento. Debía mantener la calma y analizarlo todo en frío, distanciándose un poco de la situación. Las cosas no parecían muy inclinadas a mejorar, pero había avisado a Anthea con la suficiente celeridad como para darle el tiempo suficiente para actuar en consecuencia. Si las cosas habían ido bien, en poco más de una hora ya estarían fuera, dejando ese asunto turbio a un lado como una mera anécdota.

  
Se quedó en la misma postura un buen rato, inmerso en sus pensamientos e intentando dilucidar una solución, cuando un fuerte ronquido lo despistó, obligándole a girarse completamente para apoyar su espalda en la puerta. Los dos hombres habían caído dormidos profundamente, apoyados uno en el otro, y con esa expresión tan insufrible de no importarles absolutamente nada. ¿Acaso no eran conscientes de su situación? La verdad era que no sabía quién podía perder más en esa situación, aunque estaba seguro que la nueva PM no estaría del todo satisfecha. Bufó, dejándose caer hasta el suelo con las manos en su cabeza. Empezaba a pasársele la tibia borrachera para dejar paso a un molesto dolor de cabeza que martilleaba su mente. Sólo deseaba que Anthea lo sacara cuanto antes de ahí.

  
Fue al cabo de casi una hora cuando la puerta se abrió, obligando a Mycroft a levantarse y recolocar su traje ya arrugado. Se anudó mejor la corbata y dio un paso hacia fuera, mirando de soslayo a los dos hombres aún dormidos antes que la puerta se cerrara de una vez. El pelirrojo miró al agente sin acabar de entender qué estaba pasando. Se suponía que cuando lo liberaran, ellos vendrían con él.

  
\- Acompáñeme. El subinspector Lestrade quiere hablar con usted – Myc alzó una ceja, abrochando su chaleco.

  
\- Pensaba que ya habrían pagado mi fianza – dijo de manera resuelta. El policía en cuestión pareció sonreír con cierta sorna, abriéndole otra puerta.

  
\- Ese asunto, al igual que el de sus dos amigos, aún no está claro – señaló en dirección al pasillo, dejando que el pelirrojo diera vueltas en su cabeza a esas palabras. ¿Qué asunto? Estaba claro que ellos simplemente habían estado en el sitio incorrecto en el momento incorrecto. Aun con la extrañeza de los acontecimientos rondando en su expresión contrariada, Myc entró en lo que creía que era una sala de interrogatorios, algo oscura para su gusto. Miró a su alrededor y se acercó a la silla que había frente a él, apoyándose en el respaldo. Sólo había una mesa, una luz que lo apuntaba y otra silla, suponía para el tipo que lo iba a interrogar. Lo cierto era que, en su fuero interno, aquello no dejaba de hacerle gracia por su absurdidad.

  
\- Siéntese, por favor – dijo una voz de manera repentina, tomándole por sorpresa. Mycroft se giró y vio la silueta de un hombre acercarse a él, mirándole fijamente hasta sentarse en la silla de enfrente. Era el hombre de la barra – De acuerdo, señor Holmes – dijo abriendo el archivo para apoyarse en la mesa con los brazos cruzados – Imagino que no debe entender qué hace aquí – el pelirrojo se sentó, alzando su mentón – pero me temo que se ha visto involucrado en una operación antidroga – Mycroft no se movió, pues hasta ahí había llegado nada más ver el despliegue que había habido en el local – He podido hablar con su asistente, una muchacha muy insistente, pero al igual que a ella, quiero dejarle claro que esto no va a solucionarse con sólo el pago de su fianza o una llamada de algún importante ministerio – Greg se enderezó, apoyándose en su silla - ¿Qué hacía esta noche en ese local? – el pelirrojo lo imitó, apoyándose en la silla sin apartar sus ojos del policía. La verdad que era muy guapo, mucho más con esa luz y se mirada intimidante que pretendía hacer efecto en él, aunque no fuera exactamente ese precisamente. Pensó en qué actitud debía adoptar. Anthea ya había hablado con él, por lo que seguramente sabía a qué se podía enfrentar si seguía reteniéndole de aquella manera. Estaba claro que aquello no le iba a traer nada bueno, sino un sinfín de problemas, incluso el hecho de impedir que pudiera subir de categoría en el cuerpo. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía?

  
\- Pensé que mi asistente ya le había contado todo, subinspector – Greg ni se movió, devolviendo la mirada fija en el hombre que tenía delante. Lo cierto era que no estaba jugando precisamente limpio en ese momento, pues vistas las pistas obtenidas en el local y la declaración de varios testigos, aparte de la vigilancia que él mismo había hecho, no había motivos para retenerlo allí. Pero una fuerza que nacía de sus más bajos instintos, esos que se habían despertado nada más lo había visto en la penumbra del lugar lo habían llevado a ese momento.

  
\- Sí, pero quiero que me lo cuente usted. ¿Sabe lo que significa que las versiones de una misma historia coincidan? – Mycroft sonrió como un felino, acercándose más a él.

  
\- Como quiera – suspiró profundamente, desviando momentáneamente su mirada para en seguida clavarla en Greg – Mi presencia allí era meramente anecdótica. Tuve la mala fortuna de verme obligado a ir a ese local para acompañar a mis dos invitados, quienes querían divertirse de esa forma. Así que simplemente tuve que aguantar durante horas en ese ambiente tan poco recomendable, tal y como usted pudo apreciar – la sonrisa de Mycroft se ladeó un poco más - ¿O acaso cree que fue el único que estuvo observando? – Greg apoyó su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas.

  
\- Por supuesto que no. Era obvio que usted no pertenecía a ese lugar, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus dos acompañantes – el pelirrojo empezó a repicar con sus dedos en la mesa - ¿Impaciente, señor Holmes? –

  
\- Exasperado, quizás, pues estoy perdiendo mi tiempo aquí – el subinspector sonrió satisfecho. Parecía que estaba logrando romper sus barreras diplomáticas.

  
\- De verdad que lo lamento –

  
\- Por favor, no sea cínico – Greg lo observó detenidamente. Con gusto podría quitarle toda esa perturbación que arrastraba desde la noche anterior. Realmente se veía estresado – Dígame, ¿hay alguna forma de salir de aquí junto a mis ‘acompañantes’ sin que quede rastro de todo este asunto? – la expresión en el rostro del policía fue cambiando, volviéndose aún más seria.

  
\- Supongo que es de esas personas acostumbradas a pasar por encima de las situaciones sin que le salpiquen – Mycroft frunció el ceño – pero lamento decirle que esa suerte ha acabado, al menos conmigo –

  
\- Usted, mejor que nadie, sabe que eso es absurdo, más cuando no tenemos nada que ver con las actividades que se han ido llevando a cabo en ese lugar. Bien parece que esté llevando este asunto a algo personal – Myc se apoyó en la mesa de forma abrupta - ¿Está molesto por algo, subinspector Lestrade? ¿Acaso se ha sentido ninguneado por gente ‘como yo’? – observó su ropa y, aunque no había mucha luz en la habitación, algo podía ver - ¿O quizás es la frustración lo que lo lleva a comportarse así conmigo? Porque yo no tengo la culpa de que su mujer tenga un amante – Greg golpeó la mesa con un puño, callando a Mycroft de una vez.

  
\- Le aconsejo que calle en este momento, a no ser que quiera empeorar su situación –

  
\- ¿Ah, sí? Si no tiene nada consistente contra mí, por lo que no imagino cómo puede empeorar esta absurda situación – desafió el pelirrojo, apoyando sus manos sobre la superficie para enderezarse, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Greg de sacar las esposas que tenía a su espalda y colocarle una en una de las muñecas de Mycroft - ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? – se quejó el pelirrojo, gruñendo ante la brusquedad del policía, quién empezaba a hacerle daño de verdad – Subinspector – gritó lastimosamente, cayendo ligeramente hacia adelante sobre la mesa para quedar en una postura algo comprometida. Respiró con algo de dificultad hacia Greg, ya con las manos atadas a su espalda.

  
\- Espero que ahora se te bajen esos humos – le susurró Greg cerca de su oído, apoyado en su espalda y haciéndole notar la evidente excitación del policía ante una situación semejante. Mycroft sintió su cuerpo temblar, algo que bien podría malinterpretarse - ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Te asusté niño rico? – el pelirrojo chasqueó su lengua.

  
\- Demuestra ser un mal policía si cree eso – dijo burlón, lo que le valió un nuevo empujón contra la mesa y una nueva muestra de la necesidad de ese hombre por descargarse. Lejos de molestarle, aquello le excitaba tanto o más que a Lestrade, pero no podía simplemente dejarse hacer como un cualquiera. Tenía su orgullo y jamás se dejaría dominar, más después de tratarlo como un estúpido.

  
\- Cállate Holmes… -

  
\- ¿O me irá peor? – acabó por él, abriendo levemente sus piernas para que la excitación de Greg fuera más evidente entre sus nalgas, cosa que le hizo estremecer - ¿Peor de qué tipo? – el policía se quedó estático, incorporándose un poco, lo que hacía que sintiera cada vez más intenso su bulto. Mycroft se mordió el labio, cerrando los ojos. Empezaba a dejarse llevar por las sensaciones de tenerlo prácticamente en su entrada. Fue entonces que se vio levantado bruscamente de la mesa, con la respiración algo agitada. Miró a Greg por encima de su hombro, viendo que él no estaba mucho mejor. Era evidente que estaba haciendo un claro esfuerzo por no tomarlo ahí mismo, cosa que empezaba a no importarle si lo hacía.

  
\- Lo mejor es que dejemos esto aquí – lo atrajo y abrió sus esposas con rapidez, tirándolas encima de la mesa, mientras Myc se frotaba las muñecas – Váyase, pues como dijo su presencia allí fue totalmente fortuita – el pelirrojo se giró y lo miró fijamente, para luego dar una rápida mirada hacia las paredes.

  
\- Dígame, ¿hay cámaras en esta sala? – preguntó, dando un paso hacia adelante, colocándose mejor la chaqueta, ya más que arrugada. Greg alzó una ceja, asintiendo.

  
\- Pero pueden desconectarse fácilmente – Myc alzó su mentón, alargando una mano para agarrar las esposas y jugar con ellas entre sus manos.

  
\- Hágalo… - y Greg jamás corrió tanto como aquella vez.

* * *

 

 

No podía decir que aquello no lo hubiera visto venir, pero jamás hubiera pensado que habría accedido a protagonizar una escena como aquella, tan típica de una película erótica. Mycroft Holmes había sido siempre muy cuidadoso en términos de su sexualidad, no dejando que su vida privada saliera más allá de las paredes de sus lugares de confort, al menos sin que la otra persona pudiera verse tanto o más comprometida que él. Ahora, después de tantos de régimen su cuerpo parecía ávido de algo más que simples becarios inexpertos, encontrando en el cuerpo maduro de un policía aquello que tanto había anhelado.

  
El pelirrojo permanecía esposado, con los brazos amarrados en lo alto y totalmente expuesto a los deseos y caprichos de Greg, quién no había perdido la oportunidad de desnudarlo lentamente hasta dejarlo sólo con la camisa abierta y su ropa interior ya empapada. Parecía disfrutar con esa visión, más por cómo se relamía por cada caricia y atención que le dedicaba. Mycroft, totalmente sonrojado, había cedido completamente el control, seguro de que su disfrute sería mayor. Y no se estaba equivocando.

  
\- Creo que aún lleva demasiada ropa, subinspector – ronroneó Myc, jadeante ante la última atención recibida por el policía. Greg lo observó un instante, dándose cuenta que tenía mucha razón, por lo que no tardó en empezar a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, bajo la atenta mirada del otro hombre.

  
\- Déjate de formalismos. Llámame Greg – y lo atrajo por la cintura, iniciando un nuevo beso tan caliente y asfixiante como los anteriores, lo que hacía que la temperatura de ambos aumentara cada vez más, al igual que la necesidad que se tenían.

  
\- Entonces, Greg… - se relamió los labios lujurioso – déjate también de formalismos y fóllame. Ambos lo estamos deseando – el policía sonrió de lado, dándole la vuelta bruscamente para ofrecerse el culo de Mycroft. Masajeó sus nalgas por encima de su tela, abriéndolas y cerrándolas, colocando su miembro ya duro entre ellas para frotarse contra él. Los gemidos lastimosos del pelirrojo no se hicieron esperar, apretando sus puños al tirar de las esposas, sin importarle las laceraciones que se estaba provocando.

  
\- Me gusta oírte gemir así… - mordió su nuca, lamiendo la zona seguidamente mientras le bajaba la ropa interior por sus piernas tonificadas – Tienes unas buenas piernas… y un buen culo – y lo azotó, volviendo a masajearlo con hambre.

  
\- Me lo dicen muy a menudo – y rió, notando como el masaje se vuelve tosco, signo inequívoco de su molestia. Era agradable, más cuando su miembro volvió a rozarse contra él, esta vez de una forma más intensa acompañando un par de dedos para prepararle. Su piel se erizó, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás ante la primera intromisión, cerrando los ojos con deleite, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar demasiado.

  
\- No te reprimas. Esta habitación está insonorizada –

  
Greg intensificó las caricias en el cuerpo de Myc, provocando más escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, sintiendo que estaba ya casi listo. El pelirrojo volvió a apretar sus puños, bajando su cabeza para soltar un profundo suspiro cuando se sintió vacío, a sabiendas que llegaba el momento de sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser. No lo avisó, ni fue gentil, ni cuidadoso, pues no tenía por qué. Fue tal y como esperaba, duro, fuerte, varonil y muy intenso, lo necesario para apagar momentáneamente su mente, algo que siempre agradecía. Greg rodeó su cintura para darse impulso, moviéndose cada vez más rápido dentro de él, buscando ese punto de su anatomía que lo haría temblar como una hoja, mientras Myc sólo podía observar su propio miembro hinchado y enrojecido, moverse sin atención alguna. Apretó sus puños aun amarrados, tirando hacia abajo para intentar liberarse, sin éxito. Necesitaba tocarse, aliviar ese dolor intenso que tenía entre sus piernas.

  
\- ¿Quieres soltarte? – dijo Greg de repente, parando sus embestidas para mirarlo a la cara y ver sus mejillas más que rojas. Myc lo miró con la respiración agitada y los labios entreabiertos. A ojos del policía, aquello era lo más sexy que había visto en mucho tiempo, por lo que no dudó en besarlo, aunque esta vez con más calma y menos intensidad, mostrándole otra cara de su personalidad, mucho más dulce – Quiero verte la cara – susurró sobre sus labios tras sus palabras, ayudándole a quedar frente a él sin hacerse daño. Mycroft se sentía tan expuesto, tan vulnerable ante ese hombre que sólo aumentaba la excitación latente en su miembro lleno de preseminal. Greg lo observó, dibujando parte de su pecho con dos dedos hasta su cintura, acercándose para que sus miembros se encontraran por primera vez. Los agarró con una mano, masturbándolos ligeramente para provocar los primeros gemidos audibles de Mycroft, algo que llenó de deleite al policía.

  
\- Greg… Greg… - cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejándose hacer como un muñeco en manos del hombre que lo había arrestado. Era como una fantasía hecha realidad, una que pareció durar poco a tenor de cómo el policía se separó de él demasiado pronto, para gusto de Myc. Abrió los ojos, aun con los labios entreabiertos lo justo para ver cómo su ¿amante? se colocaba entre sus piernas, levantándolo son suma facilidad, haciéndole pensar que en realidad era tan ligero como una pluma. Y entonces lo notó de nuevo dentro de él, lento, terriblemente asfixiante y caliente. Gimió al tenerlo completamente dentro, volviéndolo a mirar con la lujuria dibujada en su rostro, lo único que necesitó Greg para dar su primera embestida fuerte, haciéndole temblar de nuevo. Ese hombre era demasiado rudo, poco cuidadoso, pero no podía gustarle más. Era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos y él se lo daba, como si pudiera leerle la mente claramente. El ritmo vertiginoso se hizo camino entre ellos, causando que Mycroft dejara a un lado cualquier atisbo de duda para dejarse hacer y sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser – Sigue… sigue así… - rodeó la cintura de Greg con sus largas piernas, apoyando sus tobillos en las nalgas contrarias, animándolo a ir más allá.

  
\- Holmes… no sabes lo que provocas en mi – confesó el policía sobre la piel expuesta del pelirrojo, embistiéndole como un animal en celo, dejando marcas por todo su pecho y cuello con sus dientes. Sabía que serían detectables al día siguiente, pero poco le importaba. Aquel era el mejor polvo que había tenido en meses y no pensaba darle vueltas a la cabeza, mucho menos ahora que lo tenía a su alcance. ¿Cuándo se había visto en una de esas? Nunca antes.

  
\- ¿Vas a… ponerte romántico… ahora? – jadeó Myc, sintiéndose al límite de sus fuerzas, apretando sus dientes – Estoy… estoy a punto… - y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, tirando de sus ataduras justo en el momento en que el éxtasis se apoderó de todo su bajo vientre, manchando el estómago de ambos con su semilla. Greg apenas y había prestado atención al miembro, quién se enderezaba majestuoso entre ellos. Aun así sonrió al sentir su entrada estrecharse, haciendo que sus embestidas fueran más intensas y pudiera derramarse inmediatamente después dentro de él. Era tal la sensación de asfixia, de sentirse realmente poderoso que se vio incapaz de parar de moverse contra él hasta que su cuerpo colapsó, cayendo de rodillas ante Mycroft. Aquello sí que había sido sexo de verdad.

* * *

 

Mycroft se había mantenido a cierta distancia de Greg, siempre de espaldas a él mientras se vestía con tranquilidad. Aún estaba asumiendo todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había permitido que le hiciera y la manera en cómo lo había hecho. Debería sentirse tremendamente sucio, humillado, más con todas esas marcas que ya eran visibles en su cuerpo como las molestas rozaduras en sus muñecas. Pero no, no sentía ninguno de esos sentimientos y le parecía casi imposible.

  
Se colocó el chaleco, justo antes de la chaqueta, ya totalmente arrugada e inservible para parecer realmente un caballero, y miró por encima de su hombro. Greg estaba inmerso en la escritura de algo en su informe, frotándose el pelo canoso de su nuca casi como un tick. Suponía que estaba tan incómodo como él, pero alguien debía dar el paso al frente.

  
\- ¿Puedo irme ya? – preguntó Mycroft, recuperando su actitud altiva del inicio, como si nada hubiera pasado, algo que sorprendió y dolió en cierta manera a Greg – Ya tiene toda la información que necesitaba – el policía se levantó, jugando con el bolígrafo en su mano, también adoptando una actitud semejante. No iba a ser el único idiota ahí.

  
\- Por supuesto. Le agradezco su colaboración, señor Holmes – alargó su mano para estrechársela – Me encargaré que sus dos acompañantes queden fuera de la investigación. No quiero causar ningún problema al gobierno – y Mycroft no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente su boca, estrechándole la mano con firmeza. Ese tipo no era tan vulgar como parecía – Buenos días

  
\- Buenos días, subinspector Lestrade – apartó su mano de la de él, algo más lento de lo normal, yéndose hacia la puerta para salir de la sala de interrogatorios. Agarró la puerta y la abrió un poco – Creo recordar que en dos semanas se celebra el baile anual de la policía metropolitana – Greg asintió, sin entender muy bien a qué venia eso – Quizás… nos veamos de nuevo – y Mycroft lo miró, sonriendo ligeramente antes de irse, lo que llenó el pecho del policía de una nueva esperanza. Greg volvió a sonreír ampliamente, agarrando el informe y saliendo detrás de él sin quitarle la vista de encima hasta que desapareció. El interrogatorio seguiría en dos semanas.


End file.
